What If
by tonks-666
Summary: Harry gets smart and hides his first Hogwarts letter, instead of walking onto the kitchen with it... Eventually Harry/Draco M-rated and filled with slash at that point!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the first sentence, the Hogwarts letter, and, later on, the Gringott's poem are from the book, but everything else is from my head.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, Harry would be with Draco and Ginny would be with Luna.

Chapter One

"Hurry up, boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry snapped out of his trance. He headed towards the kitchen, but before he got there, he dropped the letter addressed to him in his cupboard.

He entered the kitchen, gave the postcard and the bill to Uncle Vernon, and sat down to finish his breakfast.

Harry went through the rest of that day in a thoughtful mood. Who was the letter from? Why didn't it have a stamp? And what did that H on the seal stand for?

After dinner, Harry went to his cupboard. He sat on his bed and waited until he was sure all three of the Dursleys had gone upstairs. Then he pulled the letter out from under his pillow and stared at the green lettering before turning it over to examine the seal.

Finally, he broke the seal and opened the envelope. Inside were two pieces of parchment. One was a list, the second, a letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

It was signed by Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.

Harry's head was spinning. He's a wizard? No, that's impossible. Then again, so is talking to snakes and making glass vanish.

He took a peak at the other piece of parchment. It was the list of necessary items and books.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_ Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_ A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry read it over again. He still wasn't sure if it was joke. Then again, the Dursleys don't have much humor.

"But how could this be real?" he whispered to himself. "I'm a…wizard? I'm wizard. That sounds strange, but somehow right. I'm a wizard." At this, he pulled out his school bag from under his bed and grabbed a pen and a notebook. He had decided that he wanted proof that he was a wizard, not just this stamp less letter.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

My name is Harry Potter. I have just received a letter telling me that I am a wizard; however, I'm not sure that I believe it. I'd like to see actual proof. Jokes like this don't usual happen to me, so I'm inclined to believe that it's true, but it seems so strange.

If you could come to my place of residence to tell, and show, me in person, then I will attend your school. As soon as possible, if you please, because my aunt, uncle, and cousin aren't very tolerant people, and I don't how long I'd be able to keep my Hogwarts letter a secret.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

P.S.

If all of this isn't a joke, how am I supposed to pay for everything?

Once Harry finished writing the letter, he snuck out of his cupboard. The Dursleys kept envelopes and stamps in a desk in the living room. Harry took an envelope and stamp, and then went back to his cupboard. The letter went into the envelope, the envelope and stamp got licked, the stamp went onto the corner of the envelope, and the envelope went under his pillow. He would take it to the mail box at the end of the street in the morning, while the Dursleys were still sleeping.

Harry put his pajamas, covered up, and went to sleep.

"Harry, get up! Get up now!" Aunt Petunia was knocking on Harry's door; however, Harry wasn't in there. He had woken up early to put the letter in the mailbox. Aunt Petunia kept knocking. Harry came out of the kitchen.

"I'm right here Aunt Petunia," he said. She jumped backward and then glared at Harry.

"What are you doing out of bed already?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was sitting out in the garden."

"Well, don't scare me like that. I nearly had a heart attack." With that, she walked away.

Harry walked into the living room and sat down in one of the chairs. He had woken up early to put the letter in the mailbox, so he was pretty tired. He was just about to go to sleep…when Dudley decided to dump a glass of water on him.

"What was that for?" Harry yelled. Dudley just kept laughing, even as Harry pointed at him. All of a sudden, Dudley stopped laughing. Harry wasn't sure why at first, but then he realized that he was dry and that the water Dudley had just dumped on him had formed into an orb that was now floating just inches above Dudley's head.

"I'm sorry Harry! Please don't get me wet!" Dudley whispered frantically. But then the doorbell rang, which distracted both of them, causing the water to fall on Dudley's head.

"Oops, I'm sorry Dudley, I got distracted," Harry sad as he went to answer the door. He opened it and then stopped to stare at the man who was standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He was tall and thin, with a crooked nose that looked like it had been broken, twice. He was wearing a tall, pointed hat on top of his long, silver hair, which was tucked into his belt, along with his beard. He was wearing purple robes that were the same color as his hat, both of which were dusted with small, silver stars. His shoes were black and pointed, with gold buckles. Harry just stared at the man until the man asked, "May I come in, Harry?" at which point, Harry opened the door wider without speaking because he was too shocked to ask "How do you know my name?"

The strange man walked past Harry and Dudley and went straight into the living room. He sat down in the chair that Harry had just vacated. Aunt Petunia walked up to Harry and asked, "Who was at the door?" Then she looked into the living room and saw the man sitting in her chair and promptly fainted.

"Oh dear," the man said. He pulled a long, thin piece of wood from his belt and waved it. Aunt Petunia was lifted up, off the ground and floated over onto the couch. The man waved it again, and she woke up. She sat up quickly, looked up at him, and then at Harry.

"Petunia-" Uncle Vernon came out of the kitchen, then stopped and said, "Who the blazes are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore," the man said. Harry gasped.

"I mailed that letter less than an hour ago! How did you get it so quickly?" Harry asked.

"That, Harry, is a secret," Dumbledore said with a wink.

"Harry isn't going to learn magic! We swore when we took him in, we'd put a stop to all this rubbish!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"My dear man," Dumbledore said calmly, "don't tell me you forgot about the letter I left with Harry all those years ago?" Uncle Vernon stuttered and Aunt Petunia paled so quickly that Harry thought she might faint again.

"Of course we haven't Dumbledore, but if he's going to attend that school like my sister did, then I don't want him in this house," Aunt Petunia said calmly. "Now, if you would please leave-" But she couldn't finish what she was saying because her tongue appear to be glued to the roof of her mouth.

Harry glanced at his aunt and then at Dumbledore. He connected two and two and promptly started laughing his ass off. He quickly sobered when he thought that Dumbledore could do the same to him.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I am sorry if I have alarmed you Petunia, but I must insist that Harry goes to Hogwarts. There really is nothing you can do to stop it. Now then," he added while turning to Harry, "I will be back in three days time to take you to get your school things. Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, good day." With that, he turned and left, leaving the Dursleys standing dumfounded by the front door. Finally they rounded on Harry.

"What did you mean when you said that you 'mailed that letter less than an hour ago'?" Aunt Petunia asked. Apparently her tongue was no longer glued to the roof of her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, about that, well, you see, the other day, well, yesterday, when I got the mail, there was a letter for me. I didn't want you to know that I had gotten it because t would have brought up a lot of questions, and I know how much you hate it when I ask questions. So I just thought that I would save you the trouble," Harry ended lamely.

Aunt Petunia looked shocked. She kept opening and closing her mouth, like a fish out of water. She turned to Uncle Vernon, who was so red in the face that he looked like a tomato with a mustache. He was spluttering. Dudley was just glancing back and forth between his parents and Harry. He obviously didn't know what was going on.

"He won't go, that is all there is to it!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Aunt Petunia, however, was quiet. She was staring at Harry so intensely that he wouldn't have been surprised if he burst into flames.

"He's going," she said quietly. Uncle Vernon looked like he was going to faint. He finally managed to sputter, "Why?" before sinking into the couch. Aunt Petunia stood and looked at Uncle Vernon.

"I've been jealous of my sister long enough. We don't need to take that out on Harry. Now then, if Dumbledore is coming back in three days, I want you presentable. We are all going to the mall. Dudley, go dry off. Vernon, stop gaping. Harry…" She turned and looked at him for the space of two heartbeats, and then she hugged him. Harry was shocked. This was the first time someone had ever hugged him and it was even weirder because it was his aunt. But then he realized he didn't care. He clung to her like she was lifeline. It took him a moment to realize that he was crying. Then he realized that his aunt was also crying. They stopped hugging and reached for the tissues. Aunt Petunia turned and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry, for how I've treated you. I was jealous of your mother. When we were children, she could…fly…at least, she would jump off the swings, stay in the air for far too long, and land far too lightly. I was jealous. And then, we met someone. He knew what she was and they became friends. She started spending more time with him, leaving me behind more often. I hated him for it. That was when I called her and her kind "freaks". I didn't ever talk to her after that. I sent her Christmas gifts after she moved out to live with your father. I didn't go to her wedding, even though she went to mine. I completely shut her out of life, all because I was jealous. I'm so sorry Harry." With that, she promptly burst into tears again.

Harry handed her the box of tissues. He was still having trouble processing everything that she had just told him. "So, you knew that my mum was a witch?" he asked quietly, "but you never told me?"

"Yes, Harry. I shouldn't have held onto the resentment all these years, but…I couldn't let it go because it was the last bit of my sister I had left. I know you must be angry with me, but just wait, okay. You can ask me anything you want when we get back from the mall." With that, Aunt Petunia patted him awkwardly on the head and walked out of the room. Harry looked at Uncle Vernon, who was still staring at the closed door, and then turned and left the room to get his coat.

They got back two and a half hours later. Aunt Petunia had finally gotten Uncle Vernon up by pouring a glass of water on him. Once he had calmed down and dried off, he took everyone to the mall. When they got there, they went to one of the clothing stores. Harry had never been to one because he had always worn Dudley's old clothes. Harry had no idea what size clothes he should wear, so he had asked for help. The woman there seemed flustered, but she was helpful. When they got back home, Harry had an entire new wardrobe. He realized, however, that there was nowhere to put his new things. Then Aunt Petunia walked through the door and said, "Dudley, go clean out your second bedroom. It's now Harry's." This shocked them all so much that Harry dropped his bags and Dudley just nodded his head. Aunt Petunia picked up the bags and went upstairs.

Harry and Dudley followed her up the stairs and entered the smallest bedroom in the house. Up until then, it had been used to house such things as the empty bird cage that Dudley's parrot had been in, the broken television that Dudley had put his foot through, and other odds and ends that Dudley didn't use or need anymore.

Within an hour, the room was spotless. All the broken toys were in the trash, the books were neatly stack on the shelves, and anything that still worked was now in the cupboard under the stairs. All of Harry's old clothes were in the trash and the dresser and closet were full of everything that Aunt Petunia had just bought for him.

He sat down on the bed and surveyed the room. Some of the hardwood flooring, he had found, was loose under the bed, perfect place for stashing stuff like sweets from Dudley. He was brought out of his reverie by the doorbell chime.

He jumped up to get it, and was halfway down the stairs when Dudley answered the door. It was Professor Dumbledore. He was wearing a maroon suit and his hair and beard were neatly brushed. As he stepped over the threshold, Harry noticed his pointy-tipped, brass-buckled shoes. He caught Dumbledore's glance, and he knew that the professor knew he had seen the strange-looking shoes. The moment he got down the rest of the stairs, Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen in an apron. When she saw who it was, she stopped. Then she walked right up to the older person and put out her hand. He took it and they shook. Aunt Petunia then showed him to the sitting room and brought them all cups of tea.

They were all sitting in the room, except for Uncle Vernon, who was at work. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were sitting on the couch, and Harry and Dumbledore had each chosen an armchair.

"Well, Petunia, I see you've had quite a turnaround today," Dumbledore says between sips of tea.

"I've hated my sister long enough, and for something that wasn't even her fault. I realized that I don't want to think of Harry the same way I thought of sister." Aunt Petunia said this in one long breath, and then took a long drink of her tea. Dumbledore simply nodded. The silence continued for a few minutes until the professor stood.

"Harry, I will be sending someone along to take you to Diagon Alley to collect your school things. You will need this to get into your Gringotts vault." He handed Harry a small gold key. "Term starts on the first of September. And," he added as a closing statement, "I don't want to hear about any adventures about you going down Knockturn Alley." With a mysterious glint in his eye, Dumbledore tipped his hat at the Dursleys and left the room. There was a tiny _pop_, but no sound of the door. Dudley got up to see what the noise was, but Aunt Petunia said, "Don't bother, he's gone." With that, she got up and took the tea tray to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright folks, here's chapter three! And just to make sure everything is clear, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have moved to Ireland years ago to live in a ginormous mansion versus this dinky apartment in Northern California.

Chapter Three

Back in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster was talking to one of the other professors. They were arguing about something. The "something" became clear a moment later when the professor yelled, "I will not be an escort to Potter's son!" Dumbledore looked at him sternly.

"You mustn't forget that Harry is also Lily's son. He has her eyes, too. And something about the shape of his face is much softer than James' ever was," Dumbledore said. The younger one sagged as this was said. He seemed to soften almost, but an instant later, his face was back to its usual, stern scowl.

"Fine, I'll escort the boy to Diagon Alley." With that, he turned and left.

Dumbledore grinned, the twinkle back in his eye.

Severus Snape stalked down the stairs. The nerve that old man had! Forcing him to do this. However, he had to admit that he missed getting to see Lily's eyes. He had even hoped that when he died, his last sight would be her eyes looking down on him. His savoir. Perhaps, if he did this, Lily may be able to forgive him for those harmful words he had thrown at her all those years ago. Perhaps.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Someone had just knocked on the front door. Harry got up to get it and was met by the door by Aunt Petunia. She looked at him and smiled.

"Go ahead and answer it."

She stepped back as Harry opened the door. A tall man was standing there in black slacks and a black button down shirt. He heard his aunt gasp behind him, but he couldn't take his eyes off the man. He seemed familiar somehow. The man lifted his hand and said, "Mr. Potter, my name is Severus Snape. I'll be your potions professor at Hogwarts." Harry took the offered hand and then invited him in.

They all went into the sitting room. Aunt Petunia once again brought the tea tray. She sat rigidly on the edge of the couch while the professor sat in an identical fashion on one of the armchairs. Harry glanced back and forth between them before sitting on the other armchair. He reached for his tea cup.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked quietly. The only response was an identical terse nod from both adults in the room. Harry sipped his tea. "So, Professor, Professor Dumbledore mentioned something about school supplies and he gave me this key," Harry said while holding up the small golden key. All the professor did was nod tersely again. Harry got the sense that he wasn't liked by the professor.

"How have you been, Petunia?" The professor seemed shocked that he had even spoken. Aunt Petunia seemed just as shocked when she answered, "I've been fine, just fine."

It got quiet again. Dudley slurped his tea loudly. Finally, Harry turned to the professor. "Um, Professor Snape, did you know my parents?" Harry's heart seemed to be pounding in his chest as the older man turned to look at him. He got the feeling that Professor Snape was trying to suppress his feelings as he looked Harry up and down.

"Yes, Potter, I knew your parents." He almost seemed to spit it out. Harry decided that he didn't particularly like this professor.

Right at that moment, a large barn owl flew through the window and landed in front of the professor. It had a large red envelope in its beak. Professor Snape scowled as he took it and the owl flew off. He tossed it on the table as the edge's started to smolder. He glanced away as it exploded in fire.

"_Dear Severus,_" it intoned in a stern familiar voice. "_I trust you are well and have arrived at Harry's house. Remember what we spoke about in my office, because if you don't, there will be consequences. Have a nice day in Diagon Alley and report back to me tonight._"

As soon as it was finished speaking, the envelope burst into flame. The ashes were scattered by a sudden gust of wind that came through the open window. It was almost as if it had never been there, except that the professor turned to Harry and his aunt and apologized to them for his rudeness.

"I honestly hadn't expected to have to ever see you again, Petunia, or to have to meet Harry until September 1st of this year. This is really rather difficult for me as it is." He then turned so that he was facing Harry directly. "Yes, Harry, I knew your parents during school. I never got along with your father or his friends, but I loved your mother since the first time I laid eyes on her, before she even knew me. Petunia," he added, "I really am sorry about that branch. You must have noticed some things with Harry that normally wouldn't happen. Young wizards can't control their magic as well. I was just, so angry that day when you interrupted our conversation…"

Petunia nodded her head in understanding. Her eyes were watering when she said, "You two should get going, or Gringotts will have closed." With that, she turned and left the room. There was silence except for the ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece. Snape turned to Harry once again. He then turned toward the hall and beckoned for Harry to follow. They stopped at a point where no one passing the windows would be able to see them. Snape held out his arm, and when Harry looked confused, said, "Take hold of my arm Harry." Harry did so. He doubled his grip when the professor suddenly turned on his heel. The next thing he felt was what seemed like a huge rubber band that was constricting him from all directions. There was utter darkness, he couldn't breathe, the rubber band was getting tighter, and then, suddenly, he was in a dimly lit bar. All he was able to get of his surroundings were mostly empty tables, a toothless bartender behind the bar, and Professor Snape's shocked face. Then there was nothing at all.

The first thing Harry noticed as he came to was the smell of some sort of soup. Slowly, as he tried to sit up, he opened his and couldn't see anything.

~My glasses are gone~ he thought as he reached up to feel his face. Yep, he was right. His glasses weren't on his face, but there was a cold, wet rag on his forehead. Next he noticed that he was lying on a bed and that he was under the covers.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Professor Snape was somewhere in the room.

"Fine, I think. Where are my glasses?" There was a shuffling noise.

"Well, they broke when you feinted. If you like, I can just fix your eyes for you. That way, you won't have to worry about losing your glasses the father used to when we were younger."

Harry was shocked. Not having to deal with having his cousin break his glasses? Hell yeah! "…Can you really do that, Professor?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course, if you wish it."

"Then yes, please, I'd like that very much!"

Professor Snape pulled out his wand and pointed directly at Harry's face. His own face was attempting to look calm, even though inside all he could think about was the fact that those eyes were exactly the same shade as Lily's had been. He mumbled the spell under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

All right, once again, I don't own Harry Potter. Plus, I don't own Star Wars… I wish I did though…

Chapter Four

A warm, tingling sensation spread from the spot the wand was pointed at. It washed over his eyes, which had closed, and then dissipated. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Then he gasped.

"Well? How is it?" The professor almost sounded anxious, but not quite.

Harry looked around. He could now see the details in the brickwork of the fireplace across the room. In fact, he could see individual leaves on the trees waving out the window, across the street.

"Is it supposed to be like this?" He kept staring around the room and out the window. He could see a bird's nest in one of the top branches of one of the trees he could see.

"What do you mean?" Now Snape sounded confused. Harry pointed out the window.

"I can see a bird's nest in that tree out there. It's right by the trunk of the tree. Can you see it?"

Snape stared out the window. "Harry, are you saying that you can see all the way to those trees?"

Harry turned to look at the professor. He had small creases in his forehead. "Of course, they're just outside the window. Can't you see them?"

"Harry, those trees are five streets over."

"Oh."

Snape looked at him, thinking. "Don't worry; I'm sure the extremeness of it will wear off soon. If it does not, I'll inform Professor Dumbledore." With that, he walked over to a table and grabbed a bowl of soup. He then handed it and a spoon to Harry and told him what had happened after he had passed out.

"It was most likely the affects of the Apparition. I'm most impressed that you did not vomit as most do on their first trip. You fell and it was at that point that your glasses shattered. I picked you up as Tom, the bartender, hurried around and led me up the stairs to an empty room. You have been unconscious for roughly three hours. I must admit that I was starting to get worried."

He took the empty bowl from Harry's hands and the wet cloth from his head. As Harry got out of the bed, Snape magicked the bowl, clothe, soup pot, and spoon away.

"Are you ready to go shopping for your school items?" Harry nodded his head vigorously. Snape almost smiled, but instead nodded his head at the door. "Let's get to it, then," he said.

Snape led Harry down the stairs and out a back door. There Harry saw a brick wall and some trash cans.

"Er, professor, how-"

His question was cut short when Snape produced his wand and tapped a certain brick in the wall. Harry gasped when he saw the portal open and he got his first glimpse of Diagon Alley.

It was a crooked street that had shops along its whole length. At the very end was a large white building. In golden letters it read "Gringotts Bank". That was where Professor Snape appeared to be heading first. Harry suddenly felt his stomache drop.

"Pr-Professor? I haven't any money… How am I to pay for my supplies?" Snape simply smiled a little and continued on his way towards the bank.

Harry paused to read the poem on the doors.

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"What's it talking about, Professor?" Harry was still staring at the doors with a puzzled expression on his face.

Snape glanced at the door and back at Harry. "There are spells, enchantments, and curses that would very much be harmful to one's health if they attempted to steal from any of the vaults. Some of the higher security ones have even more guarding their doors. Come on, goblins tend to have nasty tempers." With that, the two of them continued into the bank.

The goblin they went to had a greenish hue to his skin, and Harry had an obscure thought that involved a small green creature from a muggle movie that he had once seen.

"Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal. Here is his key," Snape said as he pulled a small golden key and an envelope from his pocket. "This is from Professor Dumbledore. I'm certain you know what it's about." The goblin looked at him a moment then nodded and another goblin to him.

This second goblin had the two wizards follow him to a rickety old mining cart. The two of them climbed in after the goblin.

"I'm Griphook and I'll be taking you to your vaults today. You'll be wanting to keep a hold of something." With that last warning the cart shot off down its track.

Harry felt wind rushing through his hair and loved it. He smiled at the feeling as they twisted and turned up and down the tracks. Once he saw a spurt of flame and whipped his head around, but he couldn't see what it was. Soon after that, the cart slowed and they disembarked. The Goblin took the lamp that had been on the cart and the golden key and he opened the first vault they had stopped in front of.

When it opened, Harry was blinded by the light reflecting off of the coins that were stacked up inside. Snape simply smirked and shoveled handfuls of the large gold, smaller silver, and even smaller bronze coins into a leather coin bag.

Harry turned to his professor. "Is all that mine?" he squeaked.

"Yes, it is."

With that, they got back in the cart and were off again, speeding along the tracks. They stopped at vault 713, were Harry saw Snape take out a small brown package, which he then places in his pocket. However, he didn't say anything.

Finally, they left the bank and were ready to get Harry's school shopping done.


	5. Chapter 5

First off, I'm so happy that so many people added this story to their alerts list! For that, I thank all of you! Second, I wasn't expecting so many people to actually like this story! I feel so awesome right now! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, you'd know!

The first thing that Harry and Professor Snape did was walk all the way to the end of Diagon Alley to Ollivander's.

Harry glanced up at the sign. "So, is this where I'll get my wand?" He had a quirk to his lips that made it obvious that he was trying to make a joke. Snape glanced at him and flashed a grin that disappeared before Harry was sure it was even really there.

"Go on in, I have some business to attend to. If I'm not back before you're done, you are to wait for me," Snape said. Harry nodded his head and watched Snape walk away. He couldn't understand how the professor was able to get his cloak to billow just so in such a crowded street. Then he opened the door to the shop and stepped into a dimly lit, slightly musty smelling room.

"Hello?" he called out. There was the sound of wheels rolling. Quite suddenly, he saw an old man with pale, moonlike eyes staring at him from atop a ladder.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how nice to see you here," said Ollivander as he climbed down from the ladder. He walked behind the counter and pulled out a measuring tape. As he instructed Harry to put his arms out to his sides, he talked. "It seems only yesterday that your parents were in here, buying their first wands." He let go of the measuring tape and wandered into what Harry now realized were stacks of box on shelves. The measuring tape continued taking measurements.

A few moments later, Mr. Ollivander came back with several long flat boxes. He took the measuring tape out of the air and placed it on the counter before opening up the first of the boxes. He pulled out the wand that was nestled inside and handed it to Harry. "Yew and dragon heartstring, 11 inches."

Harry took the wand from Mr. Ollivander.

"Well, give it a wave." Harry did so. Nothing happened. Ollivander quickly took it back and grabbed another. Harry went through several dozen wands before a frantically pleased Ollivander returned with one box. He kept glancing between Harry and the box in his hand. Finally, he opened it and handed Harry the wand. "Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple," Ollivander whispered.

Harry grasped the wand and gasped as he felt a warm tingling sensation spread up his arm and spread throughout his entire body.

"Curious, how very curious," remarked Ollivander. Harry glanced at him.

"Excuse me sir, but what's curious?"

"Curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar." For the first time since he had started this trip, Harry felt self conscious about the scar that marked his forehead.

"I-I don't quite understand," Harry mumbled.

"The phoenix who gave a feather for your wand gave another feather, but only one other. The owner of that wand is one who did great things. Terrible, but great. He is the reason you live with your aunt and uncle, instead of your parents." He looked over at Harry and stopped talking.

"I never knew," Harry whispered. At that moment, Snape came in the door. He looked from Ollivander to Harry and sighed. Quickly, he paid for Harry's wand and steered him out the door and down the street.

As they passed Eylop's Owl Emporium, Harry stopped. "Can we go in?" he asked. Snape nodded and opened the door.

A/N: Okay everyone! Here you go! I am sooo sorry that it took so long! I've got lots going on right now with school and home life, so I didn't have much time to write, which is why it's so short! Sorry! Thanks to everyone though, who added this story to their alert list! ^^


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you sooooo much for the adds to your watchlists! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated anything recently! I just moved out of my mother's place and she won't let me take my computer with out paying for it, even though it was a gift! . I'll be attempting to pick up where I left off. Unfortunately all my notes are on that other computer! Grrrr! But I'll definitely be doing my best to get this started going again! Thanks for hanging in here with me!

~tonks-666


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Finally, a new chapter! I am so sorry that it took so long to get this up! Hopefully, I'll be able to update a little more regularly now that I've graduated and don't have to deal with quite so much stress. My plan for this story is to get to the point where Harry makes the ultimate decision: friends with Ron or friends with Malfoy! At that point, it'll flash forward through all the years, highlighting the differences and what not. I'll probably end it with a wedding, but I'm not sure yet. Give me ideas, I'm an open-minded person!

I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish it to be so…

Harry opened the door and was momentarily blind because of how dark it was. His eyes quickly adjusted, and he was soon in awe of just how many cages with owls there were. Small owls and huge ones, brown ones and ones with spots. Harry soon lost track of just how many there were. As his eyes wondered, they were drawn to a spot of brightness in the shop.

Upon investigating it, he realized that it was a pure snow white owl.

"This is her," he said to the professor. "She's the one, I just know it." Snape nodded and went to talk to the owner. Harry continued to look at her. Her eyes were golden, instead of yellow, like so many of the other owls here. Her plumage was soft looking and there wasn't a single spot of coloration to her. There was something about her that had drawn Harry in. He wasn't sure what it was though.

"I'll ask Professor Snape," he said to himself.

"Ask me what?" Snape sounded just a little bit curious. He had a black cloth in his hand which he quickly tossed over the cage. "Happy birthday Harry." Harry's jaw dropped, but he followed as Snape led the way out the door and back to the brick wall that would lead to the inn.

That night, they ate dinner in the inn before heading back upstairs to allow Harry to rummage through his various treasures. He seemed to be quite fascinated with the potions set, but Snape just assumed that it was because he had his mother's genes.

He sat back and allowed his mind to wander to times when he had been friends with Lily Evans, before The Great Hanging Fiasco. He could remember every potions class they had together. He even remembered the near constant feelings of chagrin that he got whenever she bested him, which was often. Snape was second best in the class because of Lily, but he hadn't minded when they were younger. As time went on, however, that changed. Snape constantly had other Slytherins telling him that being friends with a "mudblood" was a bad thing. It escalated to the point that he didn't feel safe in his own dorm, and so he began to taunt her with his other classmates. It had hurt him so much, but he wanted to be able to sleep at night without fear for his life. Slowly, he lost his best friend and the only person he had ever loved.

"Um, Professor?" The quiet tones of the small boy sitting on the floor in front of him shook him from his jog down memory lane. He looked at Harry and laughed at the sight of him surrounded by various books, jars, boxes, and bags.

"Yes Harry?" Snape asked, looking at the child's dilemma.

Harry blushed. "I don't think I can get everything back the way it was," he said quietly. "Could you help, please?" Snape chuckled as he pulled out his wand and waved it over everything in a quick motion. All of Harry's purchases flew around the room and back into their proper bags.

"Tomorrow, we'll get you your trunk for everything to go in. Now, off to bed," Snape said.

Harry grinned and ran off to get his pajamas, leaving Snape alone to wonder at the small child who was the son of the woman he loved.

The next morning, they once again ventured into Diagon Alley. Snape had to practically drag Harry away from Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Harry had seen the newest of the Nimbus Series in the window. Snape pulled Harry down the street to Florean's ice cream parlor. His distraction worked. Harry became obsessed with the ice cream flavors and combinations quickly.

"I've decided," Harry said a half an hour later, "That I will try each and every one of these before I die." Snape smirked as he ate a small bite of his mint chocolate chip scoop.

"Is that so?" Mr. Fortescue asked with a grin. "Well, I'll keep you in mind Mr. Potter." He turned away and continued wiping down his counter.

"Well, Harry, are ready to go get a trunk?" Snape asked as Harry finished off his cone. Harry nodded as he chewed and jumped up, grabbed his trash, and disposed of it. They headed down the street to the magical instruments shop. Harry was surprised that there were so many different trunks to choose from. He found one that was perfect and got his name written on it. After paying for it, they went back to their room in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly began putting all of his belongings into his new trunk and smiled at himself when he was finally able to get it all to fit.

Snape shook his head. "Are you ready for your new life, Harry?" he asked quietly. The young boy turned to him and quirked his head. He looked like he was debating the question and then nodded seriously. "Good. Would you like a head start on your schooling?" Harry's eyes went wide and he started nodding frantically.

Snape nodded. "Good. We'll start after you've had lunch."

A/N: So, here's chapter six. I hope where I'm headed is satisfactory… I've already decided that as soon as Harry has met everyone important, I'm just gonna be doing highlights until their seventh year. If there are any particular things you guys wanna see, just let me, okay? Reviews are amazing, and if you give me some, I'll give you some slashy goodness later on!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I only just realized that this chapter and the next have been sitting on my computer, feeling neglected because I haven't posted them yet, so... here ya go!

* * *

As Harry finished up his lunch, which had been brought up to their room because he hadn't wanted to go anywhere, there was a timid sounding knock at the door. The professor quickly got up and opened the door. A slight, platinum blond headed boy was standing there, looking satisfied as he apparently recognized Snape.

"Ah, Draco, come in. Ha- Mr. Potter and I were finishing up lunch. We will begin as soon as all of this-" Snape indicated the empty plates and bowls "-has been cleared away." Draco nodded and sat down in one of the stiff-backed chairs by the desk. Harry, being the curious child he was, drank the last of his pumpkin juice, and walked over to the boy called Draco.

Harry extended a hand. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter." He looked at Draco and almost withdrew his hand, but decided against.

Draco was glaring at Harry, but in a way that was more curious than scathing. Slowly, cautiously, he reached out and took Harry's hand. A red spark jumped between their hands just before touching, but the only one who noticed was Snape. The boys both felt a little tingle, but finished the shake before quickly releasing and taking a step back. They looked up at Snape, who had an eyebrow quirked, but instead of mentioning the spark, he simply turned around and waved his wand at the lunch mess, which disappeared. He then produced two identical books.

Draco groaned. "Uncle Severus, do I really just have to read today? I wanna practice." He finished off his sentence in a whiny voice. Harry began thinking that he didn't particularly care for Draco. He was actually beginning to make him think of a thinner, cuter Dudley.

_Wait, did I just think of a boy as 'cute'? Ew._ Harry shook his gently to clear it, and then asked, "Which book are we starting with, sir?" Harry quirked his head a little as he asked, making him look slightly like an owl, with his eyes so wide and his head tilted.

Snape handed the books over, shushing Draco as he groaned again, and said, "_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_. Draco, you know where you're at, flip there and begin practicing. Harry, start on chapter one." Snape sat down at the desk and began writing something on a piece of parchment with the quill that had been sitting there. Harry sat himself down on his bed and opened the book to begin his first lesson in learning magic.

OoOoOoO

Two hours later, Harry felt satisfied at having caught up to where Draco was at in the book. Snape nodded and took the books away, one going back into Harry's trunk, the other simply disappearing. Harry was quite tired of Draco's whining, as well. The whole time, he did his best to ignore the blond child, with an okay amount of success.

This time, however, as Draco opened his mouth to begin whining about something (Harry could tell because of the slightly pained expression on his face), Harry quickly spoke first. "Please Draco, stop whining. Why are you so freaking spoiled? At least you've known your whole life about this world. You've probably always gotten everything you've ever wanted, haven't you? Just… stop whining about stupid things and think about someone other than yourself." At this point, Draco mouth looked like it was glued shut. "My heads hurts, which is saying something, because I can usually handle a few punches and being tossed into a wall before it starts to hurt. You've managed it with two hours of whining. So seriously, stop."

Snape was looking back and forth between the two boys. Draco was sitting on the chair, looking stunned. Harry huffed a little and sat back down on his bed, knowing that he was probably going to get in trouble. Several moments passed before anyone moved. Surprisingly, it was Draco. He got up and walked across the room.

"I'm sorry," he said in a firm voice. He put his hand out. "Will you forgive me?" Harry looked up at him and then took his hand. After shaking, Draco let go and turned to Snape. "Uncle, do you know any way to get rid of his headache?" Snape nodded and flicked his wand at Harry, whose head quickly felt the building pressure disperse. Draco nodded. "I have to get back home now. I'll see you in two days, Professor." He nodded and left the room.

OoOoOoO

The rest of the week passed in a similar manner. Draco would come to the room in the Leaky Cauldron shortly after lunch and Snape would instruct them on magic. Sometimes, the whole lesson was simply reading the book, and other times, Snape would constantly be saying "_Reparo_" because of some havoc which was wrought by the boys.

Harry's original thoughts of Draco being like Dudley vanished as the week went on. Slowly, he learned that Draco was quite similar to him, in that he had a bit of a bully problem. One particular lesson, when Snape left to answer an owl, Draco had stretched his arms above his head in an attempt to relieve some ache. That was when Harry first saw the bruises. He gasped. Draco flinched and quickly put his arms down before Harry realized quite what it was he had seen, but he was fairly certain what it was. Quietly, he looked at Draco's face, but not quite his eyes. "What do they hit you with?" he asked. Draco wrapped his arms around his sides and sat down. He practically curled himself into a ball on the floor beside Harry's bed.

"He," Draco whispered. He whimpered a little before going on. "He has a cane which holds his wand. It's black, with a silver snake head that has emeralds as eyes. That is what leaves the worst of the bruises. But Harry," Draco added quickly. He was breathing heavily now, with a slightly panicked look in his eyes. "You can't tell anyone. No one knows about it, not even Mother or Uncle Severus. Please, promise me you won't tell anyone." He looked pleadingly into Harry's eyes.

"Of course, Draco. I promise I won't say anything, but, will you promise to always tell me when he does it, so that I can be here if you need me?" Harry hoped that Draco would agree. He knew what it was like to have no one who knew about the pain he went through. Slowly, Draco nodded.

A slight scuff outside the door informed them of Snape's return. Draco quickly masked his face and opened his book. Harry did the same as the door was opened and then closed again. Snape looked at the two of them before setting some parchments in his bag. "I hope you two have not been fussing." They shook their heads and turned back to their books. "Good, now, Potter, show me Alohamora."

OoOoOoO

A/N: So, guys, I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I've had so much on my plate recently... *cough * Anywho, I've got a few more chapters just about ready. What do you think of the development with Draco? Hopefully I won't make this too dark... Guess we'll wait and see, eh?

If you find any errors, let me know, since I do my own editing. No flames either. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be Harry's birthday, the chapter after will be the first train trip and Hogwarts (what house will he be in?!), and then after that I'll skip forwards in time… Maybe. I'm still not 100% sure that I wanna do it that way… I hope you guys liked this chapter!

~tonks-666


	9. Chapter 8

The summer continued to pass. Harry would venture into Diagon Alley whenever he could, which is where he first met Hermione Granger. He had passed by her in Flourish and Blott's when he instantly recognized the look of complete awe and wonder on her face. It was the same look he had had when first shown the wonders of Diagon Alley. Mustering up his courage, he stepped in front of her and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." The girl with the bushy hair looked at the hand and then his face, shock etched across her face when she realized someone one was trying to get to know her.

She took the hand quickly before saying, "Hello Harry, I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

Harry shook firmly before letting go and then asking, "Would like to have some ice cream with me? I wanted ask you some questions." He blushed at being so forward. Hermione did too.

"Well, let me ask my parents. They're just over there." She pointed to where a man and a woman were looking at book titles and then back at a list in the woman's hand. Both of them were dressed in muggle clothes. Harry nodded and then stood there while she ran over to them and said something. They looked at her curiously before saying something back. She pointed to Harry and then waved him over. Harry cautiously walked towards them. He stopped about five feet away and introduced himself before explaining that he wanted to buy Hermione some ice cream from the shop just down the street. They agreed and ushered the children out the door before continuing their search of the books on the list.

Harry led Hermione to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, where he ordered a double chocolate fudge sundae for himself and a banana split for Hermione. After receiving their frozen treats, they sat outside at a table under an awning in front of the shop.

"So, I was actually hoping to ask you some questions, Hermione," Harry said after a couple of bites.

OoOoOoO

Two hours later, they were still sitting at the table outside, talking back and forth about what it was like to find out they were magical. Hermione went on and on about the professor who had come to explain things to her and her parents. Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts, Harry found out. She was also the head of Gryffindor house. Harry, in turn, had informed her of Professor Snape, who taught Potions and was head of Slytherin.

"So, I understand about the four houses, but what I don't get is why there is such a rivalry between them. I wonder what happened?" Hermione pondered. Harry shrugged and looked up. He waved someone over and that was when Hermione realized just how long they had been sitting there. Her parents were walking towards them with bags of books, smiles on both of their faces as they realized that their daughter had already made a friend.

"I hope you children have been having fun and not eating too much sugar," Mrs. Granger said as she took a seat at their table. The two youngsters assured her that they had, indeed, been having fun and no, they hadn't had much sugar.

"Well honey, we were going to look at the uh, apothecary and the store just next to it, the one with various supplies. Did you want to go with us, or stay with your new friend for a while longer?" Hermione's father asked. She looked at Harry and then back to her parents.

"Would it be all right if I stayed here for a bit? And if we go anywhere, we'll come find you first?" Hermione questioned cautiously. Both of her parents smiled and nodded before turning away with a little wave and walking down the street.

OoOoOoO

The day passed quickly for the two kids. They decided to go look through Flourish and Blotts, and it was there that they bumped into a boy who looked to be their age. He seemed to be fairly tall and had shockingly red hair. He was hunkered down under a display of some sort of display. Being the curious scoundrel he was, Harry squatted next to him and whispered, "Who are you hiding from?"

The boy jumped before glancing around the display. After apparently not seeing who he was avoiding, he stood up and said, "My brothers, Fred and George. They won't stop pestering me! I'm Ron, by the way. Who are you?"

Harry smirked. "Well, this is Hermione Granger and I'm Harry Potter." Ron gaped at him as he held out a hand. The red head blinked quickly before grasping Harry's hand and shaking it. Turning to Hermione, he did the same.

Just then, Hermione's parents walked up smiling. "Come honey, it's time to get going now. I'm sure you'll see your friends on the platform." Hermione smiled at them both and waved as she walked away to go back into muggle London. Harry turned back to Ron in time to see him become covered in glitter. There were two boys standing about ten feet away, both red heads, both laughing. Ron huffed.

"See what I mean? You'd think they'd be more mature, seeing as how they're older, but no, pranksters." He began sloughing glitter off and Harry laughed as he became covered in glitter as well. The boys walked up and Harry realized they were identical

"Oi, Ron, who's this ickle firstie?" the one on the left asked. The one on the right looked him up and down and stuck his hand out. The glitter instantly flew off the two boys and around in a miniature cyclone before being sucked into a little pouch. The boys looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Ron.

"This is Harry. Harry, these are my brothers, Fred and George. Don't ask which is which, I can hardly tell most of the time, what with their constant switching of jumpers." Harry grinned before shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you Harry," the one on the left said. He ruffled Ron's hair and repeated the action to Harry before gasping. "Blimey, Ron, you didn't mention that he's Harry _Potter!_"


	10. Chapter 9

"Now, Harry, here's your ticket, you'll need it to get onto the platform. This is the farthest I'm going with you, but look, I think that's the bookworm girl you met a few weeks ago in Diagon Alley. You can help her get onto the platform with her parents. You've got to walk straight at that wall. Are you ready?" Harry nodded while looking at Professor Snape. "Good. I'll see you at the Sorting Ceremony, Mr. Potter. Behave yourself while you're on the train." He looked like he wanted to hug Harry but instead he squeezed his shoulder and walked away. Harry quickly walked over to Hermione and her parents.

"Hello again Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he said politely. Hermione quickly pulled him into a hug and then went back to staring at the wall.

"I don't understand," she said, and it appeared that having to admit this was painful to her. Harry grinned before simply stating, "It's magic." He grasped Hermione's hand and had her parents grasp her other and help push their trolleys. "Come on, we can do this," he said before starting a brisk walk towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He heard all three Grangers gasp as they simply passed through and onto Platform 9 ¾. The scarlet train came into a view and so did the swarm of people covering the platform. Harry spotted a group of red heads and quickly led the Grangers that way.

Once the introductions were over, the three first years decided to try and find an open compartment. Harry waved at Draco as they passed him and then continued onto the last carriage of the train, where they found the only empty compartment. After settling in, they stuck their heads out the window to wave good bye to family just as the whistle blew and the train began moving. They went back and sat down to enjoy the ride.

OoOoOoO

A half an hour later, Harry and Ron were brought out of their Quidditch talk by someone tripping and falling onto the floor of the compartment. Hermione quickly dropped her book and knelt down to help the boy up. "I'm so sorry! I was just looking for somewhere to sit, everywhere else is full, and I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, you can stay in here with us. Is that your trunk there?" The boy nodded. Harry stood and pulled out his wand. "_Wingardium leviosa_." With a swish and flick of his wand, the boy's trunk lifted upwards and landed on the rack above their heads, next to Ron's. The other three looked at Harry with mouths agape. He blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "I-er, had some help this summer." He stuck his hand out to the other boy. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

The boy gaped even more before quickly grasping Harry's hand. "Neville Longbottom. I had some people whispering, but I hadn't thought it was true. You're really here," he practically whispered. Harry grinned sheepishly and sat back down next to Hermione, who had picked her book back up.

"So, Neville, do you follow Quidditch? Ron and I were discussing it. I've only ever read about it, but Ron's actually played." With that, the three boys were off on their discussion of Quidditch.

Some time later, the lunch trolley came along and while Ron mumbled about having sandwiches, Harry bought at least four of everything and shared with his new friends. They were all eating and laughing when someone entered the compartment.

Harry looked up and grinned. "Hey Draco, want a chocolate frog?" Draco looked taken aback by the offer but accepted.

"I, uh, just wanted to say hello while I was looking for someone. It was good to see you." With a nod, he turned and left.

Ron looked from the empty doorway and back to Harry before uttering, "Bloody hell, Harry, that was a Malfoy! He didn't even say anything about the rest of us!"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at Ron. "Why should he have said anything?"

Ron just shook his head before going back to his chocolate frog card. "Damn, Dumbledore again. This is my seventh Dumbledore."

Harry looked at his own chocolate frog card. "Nicholas Flamel. Hmmm." Sticking his card into a pocket of his pants, he went on to forget about what Ron had said and laughed for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

Fifteen minutes after donning their robes, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and the students began to disembark. The older students seemed to know exactly where to go, but the new first years clumped together until they heard a loud voice calling out, "Firs' years, over 'ere! Come on, firs' years, this way!" Out of the darkness came a giant of a man. He was easily the height of of two men and three times as wide. Wild black hair tangled with his beard and surrounded his face so that all you could really see of it were his beetle black eyes and the tops of his cheeks. He was wearing a great big brown coat that looked as if it were made of pockets and out of one of those pockets stuck what looked like a large pink umbrella.

As soon as all of the first years were gathered, the giant man introduced himself. "My name's Hagrid. I'm the keeper of the keys and grounds 'ere at Hogwarts. If you all would jus' follow me, I'll take yer down to the boats." As they all followed him, Harry felt someone bump into his side. Looking over, he grinned at Malfoy, who smirked sheepishly at him. Hagrid led them all onto a dock that was lined with little row boats along either side. "Now, no more than five of ya per boat, alright? Come on, then, let's set sail."

As Harry began climbing into the closest boat, he saw Draco wave off a couple of surly looking boys. He then climbed in with the others before introducing himself. Ron stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "Malfoy, I've heard of you before. My dad works with yours and, well, to be frank, he hasn't had anything nice to say about him. I honestly expected you to be a miniature of your dad," Ron stated.

Draco looked at him before quietly saying, "Maybe before, but I met Harry this summer, and, well... He made me not as stuck up as I had been. I can't apologize for things I didn't do, but looking back, I am rather appalled at how my father has treated people. I hope that we can be friends, Mr.-" he looked at Ron with his hand held out.

A split second later, Ron took his hand. "Ron Weasley." Draco grinned and shook his hand before shaking the other two hands as well. At this point Harry turned to them with a look of awe on his face.

"Look, it's huge!" The castle had just come into view. Lights were shimmering on various floors and part of the lawn in the front were illuminated because the front doors were thrown wide open.

OoOoOoO

Hagrid lead them through the wide open doors about ten minutes later, having left the boats at the dock closest to the school. The new students were in awe of the huge stone entrance hall. A stern, matronly-looking witch stood in front of all of them and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house and the Deputy Headmistress. She then had them all wait in a tiny room off to the side of a set of stairs leading down.

As they all stood around and chatted nervously, it dawned on Harry that he had no idea what was going to happen during the Sorting Ceremony. He had, of course, asked Professor Snape, but all the slightly dower man had to say about it was that it was nothing to fuss over. Professor McGonagall came back and led them all into the Great Hall where the rest of the school was gathered for the Sorting. Harry heard Hermione whisper to another girl about the ceiling being bewitched. He leaned over and whispered, "It's in _Hogwarts, A History._" Hermione blushed fiercely. The Scottish witch gathered them in front of the table that was perpendicular to the other four. Harry could see a stool with what appeared to be a very old, conical witch's hat. A hush fell over the hall and as Harry watched, a tear near the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

With that, the sorting commenced.

A/N: So much for having the sorting in this chapter... The next one though, I promise! Reviews are my anti-drug!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: So, I just made some changes to chapter 8... Because I realized that while I had written the scene where Harry met the Weasleys in my head... It wasn't actually in the chapter... Go ahead, laugh at me, I deserved it this time. Anywho, make sure you read that!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and are now following my story! I love the warm fuzzy feelings I get whenever I see that!

And now, on to the sorting!

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as Professor McGonagall called the first student (Abbott, Hannah) up. The girl sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on her head. A minute later, the rip at its brim opened and it yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!" One of the tables began cheering as Hannah stood and headed over to it.

The sorting progressed and Harry lost interest until he heard "Granger, Hermione". She looked at him with a small amount of fear in her eyes, but as she turned to walk up to the stool, she squared her shoulders and raised her chin. Not thirty seconds after the hat was placed on her head did it yell out "GRYFFINDOR!" and she rose to go and seat herself with Ron's older brothers. Harry grinned at her and clapped along with the others. Not long after, Neville was sorted into Gryffindor as well. He almost got to the table before realizing that the Sorting Hat was still on his head. Harry laughed and clapped him on the shoulder as he passed to go and sit with Hermione.

Draco turned to Harry. "Harry... I don't want to be in Slytherin. What'll happen if that's where the hat puts me? I don't want to lose you as a friend," he added quietly.

Harry just shook his head. "I don't Draco, but I do know I don't want to lose you as a friend either." He grasped Draco's hand and held it tight until McGonagall called out "Malfoy, Draco." Harry gave his friend a little shove while whispering, "It'll be alright. I'll always be your friend, no matter what." With that, Draco went and sat on the stool. The Scottish woman placed the hat on his head and stepped back. Draco sat there with a look of fear and then hope on his face as the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" There were many loud gasps as he jumped up and sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

Harry could feel someone watching him and glanced up at the Head table. Professor Snape was looking at him with curiosity written all over his face. Professor Dumbledore also looked down at him, but with a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his mouth.

Professor McGonagall continued to call out names just as the hat continued to call out Houses. A hush desended over the hall as she called out, "Potter, Harry". The boy took a deep breath before walking up and seating himself upon the stool. The professor placed the hat on his head, which was suddenly filled with whispering.

"Talent, not a bad mind either. You cheat at Monopoly? Who doesn't. You want to prove yourself, eh? Slytherin would help you out there." At this, Harry began thinking _not Slytherin, please, not Slytherin_. "Not Slytherin eh? If you're sure, then it better be- GRYFFINDOR!" Harry let out a sigh and relaxed as McGonagall grabbed the hat from his head. He saw his friends cheering for him, saw the Weasley twins chanting "We got Potter!" Smiling, he joined his friends at the Gryffindor table and watched the rest of the sorting, cheering whenever someone as sorted with Gryffindor. Ron joined them and he cheered louder than he had for any of the others.

The sorting ended with "Zabini, Blaise" who was sorted into Ravenclaw. An older student grabbed the stool and Sorting Hat and took them through a door behind the Head table as Professor McGonagall took her seat beside the Headmaster, who rose.

The hall grew quiet as he spread his arms and smiled down at all of them. "Welcome, my students, to another year at Hogwarts. Before the feast, I have a few start of term announcements. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest, as it says is in its name is forbidden to students. Some of our older students would be wise to remember this." At this, Fred and George grinned at each other. "I must also inform you that the third floor corridor, on the right hand side is out of bounds, to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Students looked at each other, perhaps trying to discern whether or not he was jesting. "Now, I hope that you all will tuck in." As he spoke those last two words, the tables became filled with all manner of foods, from stews to chicken to wat appeared to be a roast pork resting in the middle of each table.

Harry glanced up at Professor Snape, who was in conversation with a strange man in a turban. He winced as a sudden feeling of pain shot through his scar. Draco and Ron both noticed and asked what was wrong. "N-nothing, just a bit of a headache, probably from all of the excitement of today." Turning back to the food in front of him, he filled his plate and began eating.

OoOoOoO

At the end of the feast, a slightly pompous looking red head boy stood and began directing the new Gryffindor first years to follow him. Ron rolled his eyes. "That's my brother, Percy. New Gryffindor Prefect. He's been bragging about it ever since he got his letter. Been a righ pain, let me tell you." Harry laughed and followed Percy with his friends in tow.

Percy led the new Gryffindors up to the seventh floor, occasionally taking a hidden passage, but mostly sticking to the stairs. "Remember to be careful on the stairs, they like to change," he said at one point. Moments after saying it, the set of stairs they were on began moving. Ron turned white and Hermione squeaked. Harry laughed at his friends while gripping the hand rail. Finally, they reached the seventh floor, where Percy stopped in front of a portrait of a large woman clad in pink.

"Caput draconis," he spoke clearly. She looked at them all and smiled before her portrait swung open, revealing a hole in the wall that they all climbed through. Harry hung back to help Neville get a leg up.

"Thanks, Harry," the boy whispered as they all gatrhered around Percy.

"This is the common room. You can be here at any time, but it is usually best to sleep in the dorm rooms. Most people like to sit in here and do their homework, where they can always ask others for help if it's necessary. Now, the boys' room is up the stairs to the left, girls, the same but on the right. All of your belongings have already been brought up." With that, Percy waved the first off and went to sit with some older students.

Ron shook his head. "Well, I'm knackered. Think I'll turn in now. What about you guys?" Hermione, Harry, and Draco all agreed and with that, the boys bade Hermione good night, with plans to meet her in the common room before going down to breakfast in the morning.

A/N: So, I really suck at overcoming my slight fear of posting... I've never been flamed, but I'm always afraid that it's gonna happen... I'm very self-conscious... So, here ya go!


End file.
